ERAN
The Call of ERAN: 0: ERAN DOII. 1: Terim melio zoi za, veni tara pe-NI tok-ors das Le Vitva trof falanteres. Men zon de ti. 2: Ap roi no i kahisa. 3: Le-man-terim oth nika de-t, saki zoi za of rati nok. 4: Loi NA methik soi sez, sithi na re kil ath do eriatha ma saki. 5: Deniom. Moriom. 6: GA fitharz de sati doii. OP limetz sonus sav kel, da tari ge loi NA peretzi ofa; no me ja. Goi; vata noin ERAN belioreta. 7: Li i ampelota toi naz dothors. Bareta ovia noti sai. Sek vilem foj na torzulg. 0: 6332 Serpents. 1: To become that autonomous perplexion within, invoke and become the dark mountain of the PeNI, which is the beast`s building of commitment. None* is its form. 2: The sunrise of the eternal becomes, is and are to be. 3: The Ones sacrifice becomes more than the union with it, and my inner perplexion within, becomes the strength of the hard servant. 4: The perplexing kiss of the Trinity by axe is discontinuous, provide (instead) that ingenious bolt's work in the celebration of my (bolts) descent. 5: Knowing obedience. Knowing time. 6: The 31 visits with friendliness the needing serpents. The OP 22's form; the blinding One feels birth, to become our kiss of the Trinity's strong Fire; becoming the truth all around. Saying; ideal shall the 6332's comfort become. 7: The One is absorbed, lits up the towers of reflections. The shadow of the 2nd in the midst of the fallen. Mine attaining whirls around that arising. * None -no-man, the Hermit, Nemo. The ERAN Table This table also contains two sigils, to be placed in upper right and left corners. The first looks like the famous yin and yang symbol, except that the point are exchanged with a red S on blue background and a blue M on red background. The second sigil, placed at right is a yellow circle with a black square with letters PX in yellow. Very humoristic if you ask me. The central name (spiral from center) His function is to connecting the forces of the call with that of the table. RRAAOPLAI. The content of this name masters the ERAN and seems to also know their history .This name also controls any demonic content of the call. The major names (found by reading the central cross from the centre and outwards) are RRALQZUEP RANSTEPOL RADNITEOH RPTOTROIT flanked by some lesser assisting spirits named IGUAK JGPRN PEONU & DAEEN. Those 4 mighty spirits does not have much to work upon without the rooms,where they function as guides. In squares adjacent to central cross:The names calling the rooms: OPTI ATIE TUNL OLTI & OATO PTUL TINT IELI with NILTU. UANS BAVE AKZH ANVE & BAAA AKNN NVZV SEHE with KAZNA. OOLD OUEL NAKI VELA & OONV OUAE LEKL DLIA with UOEAO. IKAL AQHE ATIL SNEO & IAAS KQTN AHIE LELO with HAEIQ. Connecting the squares: Also are found UNLAAKZ QHETOUE INTDAHI AKNNOUA. These spirits seems to connect or blend the rooms with each other. These spirits connects the rooms of which their names are part of. Using the remaining letters, proceeding from the corners: The remaining letters form the names of PREJKILSRD LBOAREAAIT TOISTAKOID HVOVSVTDOI. Their function have shown so far to of a earthing character, as they link the table and its content to the quarters. At the time I have not received any answer on what directions they are connecting to but to simply call them without specifying any directions seems to be sufficient - the spirits find their way without hesitating. These spirits can also be called after sessions with the table as a kind of banishing as they earth the current and makes one return to a consciousness more fit for triviality. Diagonally from corners:Also the outer border of the table forms the names of PRIKO & PJKDS LBJRS & LANTA TOUTA & TSPDS HVNSS & HVDIO. These spirits connect the table to celestial or planetary places/bodies. I dont know any attributions yet. Names from the frame: The frame is placed in 4 squares; a line of 18 letters makes up a square of 6 x 3 letters. The letters are placed horizontally into these and then read vertically: Upper line: SEE ASK KOI INL OOA ZTO right line: TAP ORO STL EAI MHA KMO bottom line: AET TSA IAB DOE IND ROI left line: OTR KAT OMO LSA TAO AOR My experiences says: The call of ERAN summons something quite different from the table, that energy is serpentlike and of some elder kind. It is not like the kundalini force, but sembles more the vulcanic and infernal fire of this earth and also draconic forces in general. It has not shown great intelligence so far, and makes therefore the use of the table natural, even if its not eruptive or too chaotic to handle,but simply to witness the great processing of the crude material returning to its origin, seems to be the main motive of this table. Gods in the image of Lucifer did once initiate the isolate intelligence, but it was the dragons that continued the movement and did the final earthing of consciousness. This table seems capable to bring the lowest of consciousness back to the darkness beyond. And this state when successfully achieved is not just blessed and blissed but extremely lucid and Holy.*This makes this table convenient to use in one of the Black Schools highest aims: ceasing to relate to anything. The unique One knows everything by himself. *The easiest way to execute this ritual is by using the Call, Calling Rraaoplai, all the rooms with their interconnecting names, and the four guides. Runar. Structure and connections by Dean The four major names stretch from the surface of the Earth to the barrier around the core. The crossing names give lines that sweep down along the major names lines, giving a square tunnel. The directions are determined relative to the final names from the TAXS tablet, the top of the ERAN tablet being in the direction between MORPN and TORPN and the tablet being face-up. The square names give sections of the tunnel. OPTI etc. give the walls of the top section, the crust, clockwise starting in the direction of the top of the tablet, and OATO etc. give the edges connecting these, clockwise starting on the left of OPTI. UANS etc. are similar for the next section. OOLD etc. are similar for the next. IKAL etc. are similar for the bottom section, the region of debris floating on top of the core, Babalon's realm. The five letter names are called after these from bottom to top, going with the sections. The connecting names allow influence to move up from section to section. INTDAHI connects the core to the bottom section, QHETUOE the bottom to the next, AKNNOUA this to the next, and UNLAAKZ this to the top. The next four names then connect the top section to the surface, following the same directions as the cross names. These connect to the main sections of the Corpus Omnium. The corner names then connect to the adjacent side sections of the Corpus Omnium. The names from the border are servants of the flame Olpirt. They work through the watchtower tablets and angels. The sections pair with the tablets Top-ORO, Right-MOR, Bottom-MPH, Left-OIP. The first names from each section goes with the left arm of the tablets great cross, the corresponding senior, and the upper left section of the tablet and its angels and other names. The second and third go with the two halves of the upper arm, proceeding clockwise, and their seniors, as well as sharing the upper right subquarter. The fourth goes with the right arm, corresponding senior, and lower right subquarter. The fifth and sixth go with the halves of the lower arm, the corresponding seniors, and share the lower left subquarter.